There is currently a drive in the industry towards PCB-less sensors (e.g., sensors that do not require a printed circuit board (PCB)). PCB-less sensors have all the electrical components necessary to function fully in an application. A difficulty with this technology is the electrical connection as well as constraint of the sensor position within the sensor housing. With the advent of PCB-less sensor technology, orientation of a sensor into a housing is more challenging. Typically, a sensor has to be aligned accurately to a sheet metal surface to within specified angular tolerances. Achieving the angular tolerances specified by existing standards using conventional guide ribs with the associated tolerances is not cost effective. Conventional construction techniques can alter sensor alignment.
It would be desirable to implement remote sensor construction via an integrated vacuum manufacture process.